<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawing Him by Bubble_Tea_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910303">Drawing Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee'>Bubble_Tea_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Boyfriends, Death, Drawing, M/M, Minor death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Okay this is for Brahms if you have time could you do a story with him and his boyfriend where is boyfriend loves painting him or drawing him. Like even before he was out of the wall he would paint or draw the wall as a way to pass the time. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Male Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Male/Male - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drawing Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you were first hired as a nanny for Brahms Heelshire, Mrs. Heelshire had called you ma’am after you gave your information. You found it a little odd but ignored it nonetheless. When you had arrived and entered the Heelshire mansion, you were surprised when Mrs. Heelshire said that because you were not a woman, you could not be hired and had to leave. Before you could have left though, a large crash from upstairs led her away. Okay, so everything was a little odder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had returned, she said you had the job and that it was time to meet Brahms. You were surprised when you found out Brahms was a doll. Though you were surprised, you were slightly upset knowing that many people replace their dead children with dolls as a way to mourn, so you couldn’t help but feel pity. After you introduced yourself to the doll, Mrs. and Mr. Heelshire shown you around and before helping you with the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were a little shocked when Mrs. Heelshire whispered that she was sorry in your ear before they both left. You pitied them but, in a way, did like them despite how Mrs. Heelshire treated you poorly in the beginning. After that, you followed the rules to a tee. Why? You did pity the Heelshires and respected that they were still mourning over the loss of their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you had time for yourself, you would paint. You had painted the doll on more than one occasion, sometimes you had no problem </span>
  <b>
    <em>Drawing Him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Other times it was one of the many rooms. You had painted the room with the pool table and giant mirror, Brahms’s room, your room, and the library. For some reason though, many of your paints or painting equipment would go missing only to appear an hour or two later.  They were never in the place you left them which would drive you insane trying to figure out how they kept appearing in places you knew you would never put them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, you would get sticky notes signed by Brahms and phone calls with a little boy’s voice on the other end. It creeped you out slightly, but you still felt bad for the Heelshires so you braved it all. It wasn’t until an old family relative came looking for you did you turn into a mess. You could deal with a dead child who only wants to play, yes. You could not deal with an abusive family relative coming over to try and drag you back to your country, no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day they came knocking on the door was the day you felt like you were being watched as you painted the giant mirror in the pool room. Why would you paint the mirror? One, it was a giant mirror. Two, it has such a beautiful colour on it. Three, something drew you to it but you were uncertain what it was. The relative in question that came to try and drag you back to your country was your uncle. Now this man is not only abusive but very homophobic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment you opened the door, he instantly started to call you slurs, say you were pathetic, not a real man for doing art and not something like construction, and was overall just being a scummy, homophobic pig. You were shaking, had a hard time breathing properly, and your mental state was quickly deteriorating with him being there. You clung to the doll for life until your uncle ripped it out and away from your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cried out to him to stop and to give Brahms back, but all he did was call you more slurs before throwing the doll on the ground and crushing it under his feet. Before your uncle could turn his rage on you, nagging came from the walls, the lights flickered, and then all went quiet behind the mirror. When your uncle approached the mirror, you slowly crawled back away from the mirror and your uncle. Your uncle had opened his mouth to say something, only to have the mirror explode into shards, forcing him back. You were terrified, but you froze completely when you heard your name being called in that little boy’s voice, the one you had heard many times from the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t say anything when a large, hairy man wearing a porcelain mask came out of the wall. You didn’t run, scream, cry, or move. You were frozen and watched at this large man beat your uncle until he was groaning in pain and couldn’t move. The man only stopped to grab a piece of the doll before sinking it in your uncle’s throat. You watched your uncle die and watched as the man slowly stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only moved when he started to come towards you, that was when you got up and ran, only to get caged in his arms from behind. He didn’t hurt you even when you clawed, kicked, and screamed for him to let you go. All he did was slowly take you back to your room. When both of you had gotten there, he released you and blocked the door. He made sure to close it behind him and watched you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you had calmed down a bit, it finally processed that Brahms was not dead. He lived in the walls and he had been taking your things and placing them in other places. When your fear vanished, you instantly started to scold him for taking your things, for scaring you, and for causing a mess in the pool room. Yes, your uncle died, but he was better dead than alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brahms sat in front of you on the bed, staring at the ceiling. You were painting him. He had told you that he loved your paintings and waiting for one, so you offered to paint him. He would shift every now and then and complain, but after you reminded him that he could keep the painting, he would quiet down. Despite getting off on the wrong foot with him, you two have been boyfriends for a while. It was maybe a month after Brahms has shown himself to you when you started to gain feelings. It also wasn’t helping that Brahms treated you as both his nanny and lover the moment he came out of the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would constantly hug you, cuddle you, force you to sleep in the same bed, and take the goodnight kiss to a whole other level. O course you did end up enjoying his affections and then you started to return his feelings. After a little bit longer of painting, you finished it. Brahms instantly got up and went right behind you to pull you into his lap as he sat down in front of the painting. He held you tightly as he whispered how much he loved it in your ear. Yeah, you may have gotten on the wrong foot, but at least everything is fine now and you’re enjoying your time with Brahms, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brahms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>